Spider-Man: The Darkness Inside
by Optimusprime142
Summary: Plagued with nightmares, Peter Parker, better known as The Amazing Spider-Man, tries to make sense of these haunting images as they appear more and more often, and on the weeks leading up to his eighteenth birthday no less. Is this merely a silly dream, or do they mean something far more sinister for our favorite wise cracking web slinging? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Peter wake up with a start, the nightmares have been becoming more frequent as of late, no matter what he tries to remedy it, he can't seem to make sense of the almost terrifying flashes of images, Peter see's faces, lights and... blood but the faces are all blurred and the flashes end just as soon as they arrive.

"I don't need this crap, I'm almost 18... can't it wait until adulthood kicks my butt?" He mutters into his hands, a cold sweat blankets his body, it's now a familiar feeling to him. He turns his head to check the time, 4:30, great. Well, he's up now so may as well give up on going back to sleep. turning so his legs dangle off the bed, he stands up, scratching his chin, he walks to the bathroom, turning the faucet on and climbing in the shower. When he gets out, he checks his face, could do with a trim in a few days or so. Brushing his teeth and combing the knots out of his messy hair, he gets dressed before walking out, thanking whatever god above that was listening that today was Saturday as he pours a bowl of cereal and adds some milk. not even three spoons in, his phone rings.

"Of all the- Crap! I forgot I was gonna meet up with MJ and Harry!" He says, shoveling down the rest of his cereal and running out the door. For once, he makes it there with minutes to spare.

"Hey guys... sorry I'm late!" He pants out, hands resting on his knees

"You're actually just in time, We've already got the tickets come on!" Mary Jane tells him, grabbing his and Harry's hand and pulling them into the screening for the new Sentry movie. The movie lasts around two and a half hours which is fairly standard for movies. Both Harry and MJ seemed to enjoy it, But Peter just shrugs

"Meh, it was okay I guess?" He says simply, he definitely wasn't going to admit he's met the real Sentry and that the Void was actually part of Sentries psyche and not a completely different person.

"You're tough to please when it comes to movies aren't you?" Harry asks jokingly, ruffling Peter's hair, both he and MJ both tell him constantly to cut it, and every time he refuses. At this point he's worried their going to tie him to a chair and do it by force!

"I probably would have enjoyed it more if the internet didn't spoil the ending for me." He lies, to be honest he didn't even know until he got there that there was a Sentry movie.

"Ouch, That would explain it wouldn't it tiger?" She says, using her all famous nickname for him, Harry prefers to call him a cub though, usually followed by a fist bump.

"That does suck Pete, sorry you got spoiled." Harry says sympathetically. his hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter simply grins

"It was no big deal, I liked it more than I thought I would!" He says, his usual Parker attitude shining, or at least a strained version of it, those nightmares have been eating at him for weeks now, he can barely bring himself to emote in public anymore. But he still quips when out patrolling, since it's the only way to hide his fear every day. And speaking of.

"Hey guys I gotta get going, I have to go help Aunt May, later!" Peter says, hugging both of them before running off, once he's far enough away, he ducks into an alley, tearing open his backpack and stripping, sometimes cursing the fact he made his costume a 7 piece. After a minute or two all Peter has left to do is put on the mask. This is when the fun happens, leaping out of the alley, he shoots a web onto the nearest building, whooping as he swings into the air. The rush, the adrenaline he gets from swinging is what keeps him going as he tries so hard to make his city a better place to live for everyone. His mood is comparatively better today than most, even with his recent falling out between his two team mates during his early career, Iceman and Firestar, They still won't speak to him... No matter, things will all go back to normal eventually. Peter notices out of the corner of his eye, a mugging, two people, one has a gun, the other has a knife, the victim, a woman, she seems to be in her early to mid twenties. landing quietly, he keeps his distance, waiting for them to turn in a way he can disarm them. a minute or two later, his moment comes when they motion to a car with tinted windows. Peter scowls, criminals like them give males a bad name. Peter quickly latches onto the weapons with a web, yanking them out of their hands.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not polite to kidnap? Oh that's right! you guys probably got your intelligence from your dad, because you're mamas would never accept this!" He says, tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Though instead of the reaction he expected, which was a lot of yelling and punches and kicks, they quickly froze up, putting their hands up.

"We surrender!" They say shakily, Peter raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Isn't this the part where you go *Die spider-freak?*?" He asked, very much confused by this behavior.

"No way buddy, we've seen how you've handled those super powered weirdos, we ain't taking a piece of that medicine!" They said, sweating nervously as police showed up, the woman called them immediately.

"We can take it from here, thanks spider-man." The one not cuffing them says, he looks like a typical cartoon or movie cop. big bellied, a bushy moustache and sunglasses.

"But... I didn't even do anything? they just... gave up?" Peter mutters, somewhat sad he didn't get to vent his frustrations.

"Even guys like you get good days, besides, it's the weekend, take a day off Spidey!" He said with a hearty chuckle, patting Peter on the back, and nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Uh, right. Have a good one boys in blue!" Peter says before swinging off, in particular taking his backpack and returning home to his little apartment. It's not very exciting, and its not very roomy, but it's home.

"How come I get the feeling this luck won't last.." Peter says to himself, for once he came home with no injuries, but how long will that last?

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

It's late in the day when Peter watches on the news about a break out from an unspecified prison, this just screams bad news to him. Putting on his costume, he runs out the door, ready to ask his favorite well known superhero team. The dread in his stomach only increases as he nears the Avenger's Mansion, using his honorary Avenger card he got last month, the gate opens for him as soon as it verifies.

"Good morning Spider-man." Jarvis said, greeting Spider-man at the Entrance.

"Not now Jarvis." He says as nicely as possible, finding the Avengers circled around a table discussing the recent breakout.

"Spider-man? Is there any reason for the sudden visit?" Captain America asks kindly, Peter's used to the different tones of peoples voices, this is his "political" Voice.

"Which prison got broken into?" He asks simply, not in the mood to play games today.

"You couldn't have a cup of coffee before you popped the question kid?" Iron man asked, mask retracted to reveal Tony Stark.

"Please Spider-man, sit down, catch your breath before you go asking questions." The patriotic Captain said, pointing to the chair, conveniently pulled out

"You know, I may be younger than most of us who wear tights, this." Peter said, pointing to his head.

"Is sharper than most, I can tell when someone wants me kept in the dark." He said, sitting down.

"Look Spider-kid, we appreciate the concern, but we have everything under control, especially with me on the case." Hawkeye said, crossing his arms.

"Listen Spider-man, while I wouldn't word it the way Hawkeye did, I do agree we have the situation under control, there is really no need for you to assist." the Captain said, Peter responds by, as expected of him, threw the chair.

"Don't you worry, I have ways of getting info! and... sorry about the chair." Peter mutters before leaping out the window. Returning home, he opens his laptop, cracking his fingers before setting to work. After what seems like hours, Peter finally gets a name.

"Of all the good for nothing... why'd it have to be S.H.I.E.L.D?!" Peter asked to the bald man with an eyepatch sitting on his bed.

"You're nosier than I give you credit for Peter." He said with a smirk, chuckling at the situation before him.

"How many Fury?" He asked as calmly as could be expected, only a few of his rogues were held on the helicarrier, and none of them spelt good news if they got out.

"Just one. Eddie Brock and his Alien friend." Nick said, deciding to be nice and tell him.

"How... Did you manage to lose an big old piece of alien poop and his musclebound host?!" Peter asked quite loudly, visibly angry at the situation.

"Listen kid, stay out of this, he's... different than when you subdued him for us. He's stronger somehow, how he escaped, is classified. but what I will tell you is this, you have your whole life ahead of you, let the big shots handle this." He said sternly before opening the door and leaving. Peter didn't bother going after him, as soon as he opens the door again, he'd be gone already. Peter wants so badly to scream and claw for answers, but his outstretched hand falls down.

"What's the point...?" Peter asked to no one in particular, he was leaned against the wall, staring at his fist, covered in that familiar red spandex that has become a second outfit to him for nearly 3 years. He wants so hard to make spider-man a beacon of hope that everyone can rely on in the worst of times, but the other heroes still treat him like a child, and old JJJ definitely doesn't help. What if he just throws the suit in the closet and never looks at it again?

"Uncle Ben... What would you do in this situation..?" Peter asks, picking up a photo of him, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May, years before the ravages of time took their toll, back before that stupid spider bit him... Clad in nothing but boxers and a tank top, Peter pulls the blanket over him, deciding maybe a nap will help. To his relief, no nightmares plague him today, he's in a field, he doesn't recognize it right away, but it does come to him. it's the field from the day he fell down the hill and sprained his ankle. Man, Uncle Ben was down that hill faster than anything. Why does he remember it suddenly? Is it because these days when the three visited bens cousins were peaceful? before he has any more time to dwell on it, he wakes suddenly, looking at the alarm clock, it's been 3 hours. The first thing Peter does it turn on the TV, and that's when he sees it, the hulking form, the spider, even from as far as the helicopter is, he immediately recognizes it as venom. he's pulling a stunt that seems hauntingly familiar, then it comes to him, he saw this in his nightmares, but now it's clear what the web says...

SPIDER-MAN, COME AND GET US, IF YOU DARE!

Peter watches intently to what they're saying

"As of yet, his only demands have been that Spider-man face him, any other non civilians get thrown back, the civilian kill count has already risen into the three dozens, Spider-man, where are you?" The reporter asks the camera, shock and worry plague her face.

"I'm coming." He growled to the tv, turning it off and grabbing his costume before leaping out of the window. By the time he gets to the quarantine barriers, the other heroes notice him and motion him to stay back, and, being the angry individual he is, refuses. he lands in the area miles away just in time to prevent the death of another innocent civilian.

"Ah... So the spider has finally come!" He whispers out, letting go of the frightened man. the two walk towards each other slowly, even though the difference between their forms are noticeable, it doesn't bother him this time.

"Well, let's have it! The usual wisecrack and Quip!" venom sneered out, waving his hands around as he does so.

"Quip this." Peter growls, quickly rearing back and punching venom as hard as he could, there was no pulling punches or holding back this time, and that was evident as Venom went through the doors of the building behind them.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Peter watches Venom crash into that building, specifically through the double doors, He's determined to do everything in his power to prevent venom from taking another life. He can see everyone look at him in awe, it almost makes him want to smile, almost, even given the dire situation of being the only one able to get close enough to fight thanks to the large symbiotic walls that came up the minute he landed.

"Come out, Venom, I know that didn't take you down for the count!" Peter yells out, and after a few seconds Venom charges out, leaping into the air and rearing back his fist for a punch as he falls down, Peter narrowly dodges the blow, knowing full well it would have been a devastating blow if it landed.

"That hurt Parker." He says, his voice a tone of calm anger, and while it would have been enough to freeze anyone in place from fear, Peter chuckles, dusting off his legs

"Yeah, that was the plan!" He says, running up and leaping up to be at the level to kick venom in the face with both legs, his attacks are coordinated, swift like a dove as he lands and delivers several blows to venoms stomach. the momentum is short lived though, as Venom grabs him by the head and drives his fist up, punching Peter in the stomach with a powerful blow. The pain caresses Peter like a blanket as he's thrown aside, Peter's head is spinning as he hears Venom's thunderous footsteps approaching, urging him to force himself to all fours, settling with sitting on his legs when standing up fails.

"This'll work..." Peter mutters as venom stops in front of him, an amused grin on his face. He's enjoying this.

"Are you ready to continue?" He asked, that sickening grin he always wears only gets bigger with each passing second peter does nothing. Peter audibly chuckles as he looks up at venom, for once, the headache that has haunted his conscious moments finally ebbs

"Dunno, Lemme sit here for like 2 years and get back to you" Peter jokes, he's sorely tempted to fall asleep right here when his phone rings in his backpack, snapping out of his tired trance as he looks who's calling. Harry... With a grunt, he stands to his knees, looking up at his longtime enemy

"You still stand after that?!" Venom asks in disbelief, and peter ducks low to the ground, spinning with his leg sticking out to trip up Venom.

"There's a reason I always get up when things are tough, Because I have things worth living for!" Peter says, poised for venom to get up and turn around. When he does so, Peter tackles him into the same building he punched him into, their blows connect in unison and harmony. Venom grabs Peters wrist and holds firm as he swings him like a nunchuk, Peter however, notes his surroundings as he's being swung around, Dodge desk, shift his body, push chair, grab table, with a swift kick, he propels it into venom, hitting him in the face, making him let go. Peter has begun to recover from Venom's relentless assault.

"I was wondering when you would break my hold, tell me Parker, How long do you honestly believe you can hold your own against me?" Venom asks, smirking as he wipes the dribble of purple blood that accumulated from the desk hitting his face. Peter meanwhile, was more hurt than he was letting on, that punch hurt him bad.

"As long as I have to." Peter says adamantly, grabbing a few vials of chemicals from his bag and mixing them before throwing them at venom like a grenade. The Building fills with smoke before he leaps out a window. on the way out, a rogue shard of glass tears into his side like paper, the blood pours from his side like a stream.

Part 1 of 2 end


	4. Chapter 4

His side burns like an inferno, he can't feel anything besides the excruciating pain. Even as he hears the civilians around him beg him to flee, he can't do that no matter how much he wants to, he's determined to beat Venom before he kills anyone else!

"Venom... Come out so we can finish this, it's time to wrap this up!" Peter yells in what he assumed was Venom's direction. What Peter could not predict, was hearing that calm, deep voice behind him.

"For once I agree with you, Parker." Venom says calmly before grabbing Peter by his head and slamming him into the ground. The concrete smashing against his face breaks his nose the minute he hits it, he can tell. He would be focusing on ignoring that pain if it weren't for Venom jabbing his monstrous claws into his side, eliciting a loud scream. As quickly as the pain came, it left when Venom threw him into a steel pole, his back cracks on contact, finally venom stomps his head into the ground before turning around.

"Rest in Unpeace, Parker." Venom growls before grinning, walking calmly over to the crowd.

"Now then, which one of you delicious morsels will I kill next?" He asked, dragging his tongue across a terrified woman's cheek, stopping and looking back in a mixture of shock, rage and most importantly, fear as he sees Peter push himself to his feet. His balance isn't steady, and he's seeing double.

"N-No...!" Venom whispers, the aforementioned fear seizing his body, unable to move as he watches the teenager stand up from that assault. Peter curses under his breath, Venom was relentless. His ankle is sprained, probably when he landed on it after hitting that pole, not to mention his body is numb, and he can't even count how many broken bones he has.

"I'm not... Done... yet!" Peter growls, resuming a stance.

"Can you hear them venom...? All these people watching this from up there, cheering, but it's not for you Venom, it's for me, they are cheering for me, that's why I won't give up!" He growls, spitting out blood from his practically destroyed mask. His mouth was completely exposed, multiple tufts of hair escaping holes in the top of his mask, and both lenses are shattered.

"That's it, I'm ending this!" Venom roars, charging at Peter, his massive fist reared back, Peter's own fist readies for a blow. Their punches connect with so much force that the people there swear they felt a gust of wind as Peter is pushed back by Venoms Assault, Venom grins before laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, Oh Parker, you really don't expect to beat me with that pitiful punch do you?! If only your dear Uncle Ben could see you now, he'd be ashamed to see what his nephew has turned into!" Venom gloated, only to find their movement stops, Peter looks up at Venom with a determined glare, After all that, he still possesses enough strength to hold him back?

"Wherever he is, I know he's watching me, and I know he's proud of who I've become. And nothing you say or do can ever change that!" Peter yells, before grinning .

"Until your ugly face is back in S.H.I.E.L.D where you belong, until this city is a place people would be proud to call home, until I see that world come to pass..." Peter says, shifting out of the way, Venom realizes far too late that He's continuing his assault and does not have the time to stop before Peter hits him with a powerful blow. Dark purple blood shoots out of Venoms mouth on contact, as well as some teeth.

"I refuse... TO DIE VENOM!" Peter yells adamantly, his fist hurts from hitting him so hard but he doesn't care at that moment. But what Peter can't feel thanks to the sudden surge of adrenaline, is that venom's fist severely injured his right arm due to him using it as a dummy. Venom grins

"That was even weaker than the last punch, Parker!" Venom says darkly, but Peter sneers at him

"Yeah, that's because that one wasn't meant to take you out, it was meant to make you drop your guard!" Peter yells, clenching his injured fist.

"Oh no you don't!" Venom roars, throwing a punch with his left hand, only for it to miss his mark.

*Sayonara Venom!* Peter thinks to himself as his feet plant themselves to the ground, his torso twists and blood flies out of side as his fist connects with venom's cheek. Then, using every bit of willpower he has left, he pushes downward, and he uses all the centrifugal force to hit him into the ground. To everyone's surprise, the stored kinetic energy explodes from within him in the form of a large tornado, which then spreads out, temporarily shorting out everyone's electronic devices, including the cameras.

"Is he...?" Someone asks from the crowd, and they get their answer when the black webbed dome quickly dissipates. Finally, the dust clears, and Spider-man... was victorious. He wants to just pass out so bad, but he decides against it when he hears Captain America call after him.

"Spider-man! the others are busy keeping the commotion to a minimum." Steve said, noticing in that moment the unconscious venom in a small crater. Peter turns around and gives a weak thumbs up.

"Actually Cap...I think I got it from here...!?" Peter says, before feeling a large spear like object impale his stomach, he looks down in shock, seeing it was black and slimy.

"Guess I... Got to beat Parker after all..." Venom chuckles before his head hits the ground again, in tune with Peter collapsing. Steve goes wide eyed, running up to him and lifting his head up

"Spider-man! Just hold on, an ambulance will be here soon!" Steve says quickly, hoping to god he stays with him long enough, he hears a quiet, strained laugh come from the red and blue hero.

"Hah... It's funny, Of all the things I'm scared of, death wasn't one of them until tonight... Look at me cap... I'm not getting out of the hole this time... I tried asking my friends, Iceman and Firestar for help but..." Peter mutters, pulling up his destroyed mask before hovering a hand over the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Spider-man, you're just a..." Steve says quietly, and Peter finishes for him.

"A kid? Yeah... 17, I couldn't even make it to the big 18 before I got myself killed cap!" He says, laughing again.

"Just hold on son!" He says again.

"It's peter sir... Peter Parker, Find My aunt, May parker... tell her I'm... In Europe or some other far away country... Please..." Peter requests weakly before closing his eyes, his lungs let out their final breath as Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-man dies. Steve feels a few tears fall as he closes the young man's eyes out of respect. He puts his mask back on and picks him up, he's already getting cold to the touch. Outside of the former dome, they all expect to see spider-man and cap to come out with a defeated venom in tow, only to find a somber Captain America carrying a lifeless body in his arms.

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
